RED TELLS A STORY
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Tallest Tak is in love with Former-Tallest Purple, and forces Red to tell smeets stories of the past that harm REd in unspeakable ways, leaving him depressed.will Purple notice whats wrong with his friend in time?and what stories does Red share?
1. Chapter 1

_**I MADE THIS STORY WHEN I WAS BORED. ITS ONLY A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THEM IN ORDER. **_

_**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW….PLEASE…..**_

It was dark. Red and Purple ran though the halls in the Massive, in a rush to get to the new Tallest…Tak. She overpowered them now. The Main Control Brain had declared her one tiny milometer taller them. they halted, panting, when they entered the room.

"How nice of you two to make it." Tak hissed.

"My Tallest, you called for us?" Red ignored the coldness of her voice.

"You know I don't like what you have done to this ship, Red. There is far too mush red. Purple on the other hand, I like what you did to it." Tak stated.

_Oh, how I HATE Tak! Always Purple this, Purple that! Blah blah blah! Who cares about Purple!_ Red thought angrily.

Ever sense Tak became Tallest, she had been flirting with Purple, and Purple was flirting back! In fact, at times Red felt utterly alone because his friend would only talk about Tak, and how much he loved her. No longer did his friend share snack news with Red, or laugh at Zim, or anything of things they used to do. (A/N: THIS IS NOT A RAPR!)

And this was one of those times.

"Aw, you know you don't mean that!" Purple cooed.

Red rolled his eyes.

"Why did you call us here, Tallest _Tak_?" Red tried to keep the venom out of his voice, but it was hard.

"Red, I want you to entertain the smeets with stories while their trainers are in vacation and _i_ talk to _Purple_." Tak answered, saying Purples name in a lovey-dovey sort of way.

"Oh, you're are the sweetest, kindest, most elegant Tallest there ever is or was." Purple replied to Tak.

Red gagged. _Nasty, nasty, gross! I do NOT want to hear all this 'lovers talk'!_ Red looked away as Tallest Tak came down and kissed Purple on the lips.

"Im gonna go find the smeets now." He said, before getting up and leaving.

"And you have to tell them true stories!" Tak yelled. Her yell was followed by kissy noises, and Red didn't want to know what Purple and Tak were doing.


	2. DIRTY JOKE

_**POOR RED. I FEEL LIKE HIM SOMETIMES…SO UTTERLY ALONE IN THIS BIG WORLD, FEELING LIKE THE ONLY ONE YOU COULD EVER TALK TO HAS LEFT YOU IN THE DUST FOR A NEW FRIEND. BUT KNOW THAT I MADE THE SUMMERY, I THINK I MIGHT MAKE THIS INTO SOMETHING OTHER THEN JUST A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS…..**_

CHAPTER 2

DRITY JOKES

Red looked at the small, drooling, slimly, smeets. He sighed. he remembered one time when he had been the father of one, before Tak killed him. the smeets turned toward him and looked expectantly at him.

"Good luck with the pinkish-eyed one in the back." One of the trained warned quietly to Red as he walked away.

"Whats the first story!" one of the smeets asked. It was a female with red eye like Red's own eyes.

"The first story is one of when I was only a smeet a little older then you guys are now." Red answered and the smeets stopped moving around and looked at him. except the pinkish-eyed one in the back.

"I don't wanna hear that story. Tell us a better one!" it demanded. Red chuckled softly at the little smeets attitude.

"You remind me of someone who died recently. Oh, what a soldier he was. Whats your name?" Red asked the small, defiant male in the back.

"My name is Cor." He said, looking very proud.

"Can you just start the story already?" one of the other smeets said impatiently.

"Okay, this story starts a long time ago. me and Pur were walking to the lunch table when…"

"Who's Pur?" Cor interrupted.

"Purple. Tallest- or Former- Tallest Purple. Now, as I was saying, we were walking to our lunch table, when Tak…"

"Don't you mean _Tallest_ Tak?" Cor interrupted again.

"She wasn't Tallest then!" Red snapped. Cor flinched.

"Now, if I can finish _one_ sentence, Tak came up and pushed me away, just so she could walk next to Purple. For days I wasn't allowed near him. but that was when _Miyuki_ came into the academy." Red said 'Miyuki' in a dreamy kind of voice.

"When Purple finally took a break from Tak to come see how I was doing, he was Irken-napped. Stolen, right from the spot he was in! but I didn't notice…I was to distracted by Miyuki. Heh, you could kinda say I had a crush on her…" Red swallowed.

"Later that day, the news came on saying Purple had been Irken-napped and so had a few others. And that was at the same time that dead bodies had been found. Many of them too. I felt so stupid. Purple had always been my best friend, and thought I would never see him again." Red sighed.

"On the day before graduation, Purple showed up again, acting and looking as though he had never been missing. When I asked him where he had been-sense I was forced to do his homework, exams, and projects- he said he had been at his house playing video games and eating snacks.

You will hopefully never know how hurt I had been. My friend had tricked me, and thought it was funny. I didn't talk to him for years after that." Red shook his. He hated remembering that. At time, his heart would still ache from being betrayed and he had never fully trusted Purple again.

"That story was boring!" Cor called from where he sat.

"Hey, I could have told you guys an even boring-er one! I'll try to make the nest one better." Red promised.

_**I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER, AND THE STORY RED TOLD WAS SORTA BORING AND STUPID, BUT GIVE ME A BREAK! ITS NOT EASY THINKING OF STORIES FOR A STORY! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. BLINDED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BLINDED**

"That story was boring! Tell us a better one!" Cor demanded.

"Ok, fi-" Red was cut off by Tallest Tak's call.

"RED! Get out here!" she screeched.

Red sighed. "Try not to kill yourselves while im gone."

He walked out of the room and saw something he wished he'd never have to see again. Tak was laying in a bed with Purple, and Purple was rubbing her hind-end. Red looked away, disgusted.

"Yes, my Tallest?" Red hissed. _And that disgusting creature in bed with you who claims to be Tak._

"Be sure to tell the smeets the story of when you fell in love with Miyuki. Oh, and fetch me and Pur-fect a drink. I want a cherry-raspberry coke with a little sugar in it. And you Purple?" Tak turned toward Purple.

"What ever you're getting." He answered with a smile.

"Ok. Then get two of those, and make it quick." Tak ordered.

"Cant _Purple_ get it himself?" Red spat his friend's name. Purple looked a little shocked by the venom in Red's voice.

"I AM YOUR TALLEST AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU!" Tak roared.

"Fine. don't blame me when you both end up being fat jerks who wont be able to do anything." He grumbled too quietly for the two 'love birds' to hear.

He went into the kitchen and got the sodas, though he decided to 'play dirty' a little, and gave Tak a dirty glass and made sure it was diet cherry coke, which Tak hates. And to make sure Tak got that one, he took a cup that said 'My Almighty Tallest' on it. He re-entered the room and handed them the sodas before returning to the smeets.

"Ok, now this is a story that Tallest Tak said if I don't tell you smeets, she'll deactivate me. There was a time a once, when breeding was allowed on Irk, but that stopped after Spork became Tallest…I'm guessing that was because of Zim….but anyway, during the years I ignored Purple, I was hanging out with Miyuki, before she became Tallest. You could kinda say we were _dating_." Red scratched his head in embarrassment. The smeets were looking at him all with amazement.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why was Zim the on who made Tallest Spork change the breeding rule thing!" Cor asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Because Zim was naturally born, and he destroied half of Devastis and all of Irk." Red answered.

"Who were his parents?" some other random smeet asked. Red blinked. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Me and Miyuki…but back to the story!" Red said quickly.

"While Purple and Tak were having lunch and hanging out together, I was with Miyuki. Of course, I couldn't stop thinking about her and my grades in the academy were going down faster and faster with each passing assignment. I was failing, and I didn't listen to the trainers when they told I had to try harder.

I failed the next exam. Saddly, I wrote on all the answers 'Miyuki' and ended up retaking the test about 135 times before the Control Brains said if I didn't try harder, I would be deactavated. After I failed the exam again, they decided to try out a new theory; they put Miyuki in the room with me. It worked. Yet nothing else did.

And I know this story is boring, but im only doing what the Tallest tells me to do!" Red snapped when he saw Cor raise a hand. He put his hand down. That's when Tak called again.

"RED!" her voice made Red's head hurt. Sighing he got up and again and said over his shoulder, "If I don't come back, be sure not to strangle each other."

Once outside the room, he saw Tak sitting on Purples lap.

"Yes?" he sighed.

"Is there a reason my cup Was dirty and I didn't get the soda I asked for?" Tak hissed.

"One of the service drones didn't clean the cup the right way. And he made the soda poured stuff…" Red voice failed him. he didn't even understand what he had said, and from the looks on Purple's and Tak's faces, neither did they.

"What? I never took 'Moron' in the academy." Tak growled sarcastically.

"I didn't clean the cup or pour the soda. A service drone did." Red lied.

Purple raised an eye at him. Red looked away, unable to see the angry look his friend's eyes. Tak glared at him with hatred.

"How could be so stupid as to do that!" Tak snapped.

"Shhh…relax. I'll take care of this, My Tallest Tak." Purple soothed. Then he got up and led Red away to another room where Tak wouldn't hear them.

"Whats your problem? You've been a big jerk ever sense Tak became Tallest!" Purple snapped at him.

"It not like you've been any different. Ever sense you fist saw her in the academy, you've been all over her! You didn't care when Miyuki died, or when Zim destroied Irk! You only cared about her! In case you've forgotten, we were hatched from the same tube. That makes us brothers, you idiot! I liked it better when I thought you were Irken-napped back when we were smeets." Red growled.

"But I was never really Irken-napped! It was a joke! I cant believe how much of a jerk you are because of Tak! And I bet it was you who her the dirty cup and wrong soda!" Purple hissed.

"IM NOT THE JERK WHO LEAVES HIS BEST FRIEND AND BROTHER TO FOR SOME GIRL OR SNACK!" Red yelled, his voice echoed off the walls.

He turned and stormed away, calling over his shoulder, "At least I don't forget the old friends just because I found a new lover!"

He reentered the room the with the smeets.

"Im cutting the story short because im in a bad mood, and just wanna go back in time to stop Tak from becoming Tallest." He growled. None of the smeets said anything.

"I was in love with Miyuki that I forgot the important things in life, and I didn't relies that until she died. I was so blinded by love, I forgot who I really was." he sighed.

"The end for that one. I'll tell you some more later." He growled, then walked out of the room.

_**Oh no! im running out of ideas for the stories Red tells! Please give me some! And please review! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. TAK

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE SENSE I UPDATED THIS ONE, AND I KNOW IM WAY OFF FROM THE STORIES I SAID I WOULD WORK ON, BUT IM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THAT ARENT DONE YET EACH WEEK…MAYBE MORE THEN ONE CHAPTER….**

**THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY WAS GIVEN TO ME BY, 'The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim'. THIS WAS IDEA WAS THOUGHT OF BY HIM, AND HE SUGGESTED IT IN A REVIEW, SO BECAUSE I CANT THINK OF ANYOTHER IDEAS, AND THIS IS A PRETTY GOOD IDEA, IM GOING TO GO WITH THIS ONE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

CHAPTER 4

TAK

Red sighed as he walked into his room. It was two days after he and Purple argued, and they hadn't talked to each other after that. What Purple didn't know, was the Red was getting more and more depressed by the day…

Red laid down on his bed, which was way to small for him. Tak even made Red switch from his normal robes, to an old, worn out, standard invaders uniform. It was to tight on him, which made breathing harder, and Tak didn't want Red to hurt her or Purple, she put a shock collar on him, so every time she wanted him to get her something, it would shock him. And every time he tried to 'play dirty' it would shock him even harder.

And it was a tight collar, so swallowing was hard. And it took a while to get used to talking with it. Just as he began to drift off into sleep, the collar shocked him.

"YEOW!" he yelped and fell off his bed, which was also too small, had only a rag for a blanket, and a hard mattress. He walked out of his room, dragging his feet, and yawning.

"Yes, my *yawns* Tallest?" he was tired; Tak had him running all over the Massive for no reason. Again, the collar shocked him.

"OWwW! What did I do?"

the collar shocked him harder, and he sank to his knees. After a few minutes, the shocking eased, and he stood back up.

"You don't question your leader, and you don't yawn in front of me. Your breath smells terrible." Tak growled.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He didn't see Purple anywhere. He guessed he went to bed.

"I want you to tell the smeets a bed-time story. Nothing sad, scary, or stupid." Tallest Tak hissed. Red simply bowed, and walked to the room where the smeets slept. They were all awake, talking and throwing stuff at each other.

"Quiet!" Red ordered, the smeets obeyed. They had grown to respect the former Tallest.

"Tallest Tak wants me to tell you bedtime stories. The only ones I can think of that you guys will understand are stories about me and Pur, and back when Tak was only a soldier with a dream of being an Invader." Red sighed again. It seemed like he sighed all the time now.

"Back when me and Purple where younger, we were Invaders. It was an honor back then, sense so few were chosen to become one. they didn't let just anyone become an Invader like they do today. Tak was just hatched on the day me and Purple got our titles as Invaders. Both of us were shorter back then…about half as tall as Tallest Tak." Red began.

PURPLE'S POV:

Purple walked past the smeet-sleeping chambers, when he heard a raspy voice talking to them. he crept closer to listen.

"Both of us were shorter back then….about half as tall as Tallest Tak. Back then, me and Pur…Purple would get into a lot of truble. I was always the one who talked him into doing all the stupid things we did, like scare the Tallest before Miyuki, which was Tallest Sketch." The voice was Red. And he was talking about what he and Purple used to do back when they were first Invaders.

_I didn't think he would remember any of that after Miyuki died…._Purple thought.

"Of course, Purple was too scared to jump out in front of the Tallest, so I was alone on that one….the look on Sketch's face was by far the funniest thing I've ever seen." Red chuckled.

"His whole face turned red-" Red was interrupted by one of the smeets.

"The same red as your eyes?" it was a male.

"Yep. The same exact shade. But his eyes were green. And his tallest robes were a matching green. After his leadership, Miyuki became Tallest, and I was only an inch shorter then her. Her robes were the same light blue as her eyes, with sliver mixed in. but sometimes, Miyuki would have black on her uniform. But the story isn't about her." Red's voice was layered with sorrow as he spoke of Miyuki.

"I was always getting into trouble, and once, I made it to prison. That was after I sunk into Sketch's room and drew on his face with a marker when he was sleeping. He was _furious._ I thought it was funny. And he sent me for a life in prison, but Miyuki and Purple managed to get me out after Sketch died…well, he didn't die but retired." Purple could hear amusement in Red's voice, and heard the smeets laughing.

"I have to say, Pur could be sneaky sometimes, and was a great invader. Of course, I was given more planets then him, because I was better….well, better at strategizing, so I was never caught. Purple just acted stupid so no one would think he could take over the planet, and once he had their trust, he would overpower their leader. Me, I just would just wander around the planet until I found out where the leader lived, barge in, take him prisoner, and then the Armada would come and the planet would be ours." Red sounded blissful as he remembered the past.

"What about when Tallest Tak was a solider?" the little male asked again.

"Oh yeah…Tak was always on the wrong side of the planet. When she was one test away from becoming an invader, back on Devastis, Zim caused a power outage for half the planet! And with Tak's luck, she was on the blackout half. Really, Zim was just trying to get a snack, and he caused a whole half of a planet to shut down. That was when me and Pur where Tallests. And before that, Tak watched Zim's monster-creature-thing ate Miyuki and Spork." Red seemed distant now that he was talking about when him and Purple were the Tallests.

_Why would he tell a story about when me and him were Tallests? And why would he explain Miyuki's death. He loved Miyuki…._Purple was getting confused.

"Didn't you say during the first story that you and Miyuki were Zim's parents?" the male asked again.

"Oh shut up, Cor! We all know what Reddy said!" a small female voice snapped. Purple laughed at what the little smeet called Red. _Reddy….hehehe…..Reddy…._he tried not to laugh as he heard Red continue with his story.

"Yes Cor, me and Miyuki were Zim's parents. But he didn't know Miyuki was his mother, and saddly I didn't tell him until five days before Tak became Tallest and killed him. But anyway, Tak had to watch Zim's creature, which he named Squishy, eat Miyuki and Tak. I would say now that it was sorta funny-" Purple heard Red growling in pain, and he cracked the door open to see what was going on. There was a collar on Red that was electrocuting him. the smeets were watching with horror struck faces.

Finally the shocking eased to a stop, leaving Red panting.

"Tak used to claim that Zim ruined her life….and she was also part cleaning squad for planet Dirt. But she escaped, built her own SIR unit, and went to Earth where Zim was. she tried to take his mission, but failed. She really almost won too, but Zim and his malfunctioning SIR unit, Gir, stopped her. Oh, and before all that, Tak was on Irk, and Zim destroied the whole planet. She was one of the only remaining Irkens there was." Red rasped.

No one noticed Purple yet, so the purple eyed Irken stayed and listened as Red told stories of all the good and bad times he had with Purple, and what life was like when Tak was no more then a simple soldier.

"There was once a time when the Irken Flu broke out, and I was infected with it. Purple almost never got sick, not even a fever. I would constantly get sick when I was a smeet. And when the flu hit, me and Pur were Tallests, and we were about to start the great assigning for Impending Doom 1, but we had to postpone it because of the outbreak of the flu. The healers were sure I would die because of how bad I had it, and soon, everyone just gave up on me. Purple was the only one who didn't. he stayed by me, and said that the Massive would be on lockdown until I got better." Red yawned.

_He still remembers that? Wow._ Purple had forgotten about that.

"Did you get better?" one of the smeets asked. This one had green eyes and was very small, as if he just hatched.

"Well, im here now aren't i? though some times, I wish the healers were right. Its sad, really, that when that flu hit me, how much I said I said I would live, and I wouldn't die. But now, sometimes I wish I did die. With Tak being the Tallest, and Purple always with her, im basically alone. But, I was told not to say any depressing stories, so *yawns* go to bed now. Hopefully you'll all have better lives then mine one day." Red yawned again, before getting up, and Purple closed the door before the former Tallest got to it.

RED'S POV:

Red opened the door, and found Purple standing around outside it.

"What are you doing by the smeet sleeping chambers?" Red growled. Purple turned toward him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just passing by when I heard someone in there and knew it was you so I simply stood out here to wait for you to come out." Purple said slyly.

"Ok, im out of there. So what do you want?" Red yawned again.

"I heard some of the stories you told tonight. I forgot about half of them until you told them to those smeets, and was curious why you chose to say those ones out of all the stories you could've told." Purple stated.

"You wouldn't care! You never did, you jerk!" Red snapped, unable to control himself. Anger blinded him, and he attacked Purple. Something hit Red in the head, and it all went black….

**SHAME. DEPRESSION IS BLINDING POOR RED. ALL THE DEPRESSION ID TOO MUCH FOR HIM TO HANDLE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. THE END

**OK. ITS BEEN A WHILE SENSE I'VE UPDATED, SO I AM NOW. IM PLANNING ON MAKING THIS THE LAST CHAPTER, AND LOOK OUT FOR A RE-WRITEN 'THE ALMIGHTY TRUTH'. I WANNA RE-WRITE THAT ONE, AND MAKE IT BETTER AND LONGER. AND OF COURSE, I HAVE A LOT OF OTHER STORIES I HAVE TO FINISH TOO. SO YEAH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE END**

Purple watched from a distance old co-leader rocked back and forth in a dark corner of his prison cell, his eyes overly bright. Red had been like this for weeks now. He hadn't eaten, taken a drink, anything. He wouldn't leave that corner, unless someone went too close to his cell. All Red's past sanity was gone. He was insane.

There was no going back for Red. He had become dangerous. Anyone who came within 3 feet of his cell would be attacked. They had to disable the weapons in his PAK, and wouldn't let ANYONE get close to him. his skin wasn't as green, and was now a very pale green, while his eyes seemed so bright, yet so dull. Purple couldn't help but feel guilty.

Red had been his best friend for 100's of years. And then, Tak becomes Tallest, and Purple became hostile toward Red. He had driven his friend to go insane. He should've saw this coming. He KNEW Red was feeling left out, and mistreated. He KNEW Red missed the old days, back when the two friends would laugh at Zim together, order around workers, and recall old times when they were smeets.

"Red?" Purple asked. The crippled shell of the former red-eyed Tallest looked up toward Purple.

"Go away." Red hissed.

"Red, I wont go away 'til I want to. Now, do you remember the time when we were leaders, and the Tallests and the Resisty first attacked us?" Purple asked, keeping his voice quiet so Red wouldn't see him a threat. Yes, it had come to the point were anyone who raised their voice, or spoke loudly around Red would scare him, and he would think they were going to hurt him. no one understood why, or what was going through the Tallest's head, but everyone knew not to speak loudly around him.

"Th….the Resis….Resisty?" Red seemed to test how it felt on his tongue.

"Yes. The Resisty. And they attacked when Zim hacked into our power core? And they tried to steel our snacks?" Purple prompted.

"Zim's here? Where? i…I don't see him…." Red was obviously confused.

"No, Red. Zim died. He isn't alive anymore. It was in the past. Before Tak became the Tallest." Purple corrected.

"Tak….Tak became the Tallest? When?"

Purple blinked. He hadn't realized how lost Red really was in his mind.

"Yes. And she made you tell stories to the smeets. Remember?" Purple wanted Red to remember something, anything!

"Y…yes. I remember now. Cor….he was one of the smeets. And i…I told them of the past. Right?" Red slowly seemed to remember stuff.

"Yes, Yes! You were telling the smeets stories of the past! And one of them was Cor!" Purple exclaimed, still keeping his voice quiet.

"And….and you and Tak would be mean to me….she made me do everything, instead of making both of us do stuff…." Red's eyes darkened to a deep red. It only took a second for Purple to realize it was Kishamarika disease the Zim got from Red. He thought Red had out-grown that disease.

"You betray me, Purple. You took her side, and made me become this empty shell I am." Red stood up, seeming to tower over Purple, even from the distance. Purple backed up, alarmed.

"You and Tak deserve to die." Rd growled, but then his eyes turned to the color they usually were. "But im not that kind of Irken."

The red eyed tallest pulled a knife out of his PAK, and jammed it into his throat.

"Red!" Purple yelled. But it was too late. Red dropped to the floor, dying. Within seconds, Red was dead, and Purple could d nothing but stare in shock. Just as th shock evaporated, Tak walked in.

"Hey, Pur! Come on! It's time to blow up a planet!" Tallest Tak called as she walked over to him. she stopped when she saw Red laying there dead, and looked overjoyed.

"Finally! He died! Isn't this great?" she exclaimed happily.

"No. he was right. He told me you were twisted. And now, he killed himself because the way you treated. He was my best friend, Tak. And because of you, he killed himself." Purple murmured as he stared at his dead friend.

"Who cares? He was stupid anyway. Now come on. I need your help blowing this planet up." Tak pulled on his arm.

"No. not after what you caused Red to do. He should've stayed Tallest, instead of you. At least he wasn't heartless." Purple growled bitterly, pulling his arm away from Tak, and walking away without another word.

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT….BUT A LOT OF MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
